


In the Night

by Twilightrider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fareeha is really gay, Flirting, Magical Explanations for Why Vampires can get Drunk, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Tagging characters as they appear - Freeform, Vampire Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Will tag relationships as they appear, amelie/emily/lena are gay and in love fight me, at least not in this fic, big prank they actually showed up one chapter later instead so theyre here now, don't worry that's not Fareeha, thats a lie there is no real explanation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightrider/pseuds/Twilightrider
Summary: Hidden for the past five years, Dr. Angela Ziegler has a good life safely away from the majority of humanity.Meanwhile across the world, Winston actives the Recall.What's our good doctor to do?





	1. Midnight Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Overblotch's Vampire!Mercy and shermangiftbasket Vampire!Mercy piece with Fareeha on Tumblr.

_**April, 2080, -----------, ?????** _

“Lena, you must take better care of yourself. You wouldn’t want to give Emily a frighten now would you?”

A small sigh echos through the receiver followed by the sound of shifting blankets. “No, you’re right Ange.” The woman on the other end of the call, Lena, conseides. More shifting sounds occur, followed by a loud groan. “I”m just-- she’s right good Ange yeah? All busy with work while my arse is stuck on the couch. I feel like I’m stickin’ up her apartment while I recover all ‘cause of an arseload of a little sniffle.”

Pensive, Angela, the other woman on the line, takes a moment to remember. “Didn’t you run a high fever while half -way delirious, so much so Emily had to take you to the hospital? Which you then proceeded to then vomit profusely throughout your entire duration at said hospital.” 

Without the need of seeing Lena’s face, Angela already knew the young Brit’s face would bear a striking resemblance to a tomato at the current moment. Lena groans out again,. “Thats-- well-- I---- Angelaaaaaa--” she whines as the young doctor laughs quietly to herself.

“Don’t worry Lena, I’m sure Emily doesn’t mind taking care of you for a few days,” Angela hums softly to herself as she practically hears Lena’s pout over the phone, “She is your girlfriend after all.”

“Well you got me there. Caught myself one of the best, brightest, and most beautiful women around eh doc? Emily’s a real keeper.”

Angela smiles, “You did very well, Lena.”

-

It’s late. 

Angela’s phone lays beside her on the hard wood nightstand.

Her call with Lena ended three hours ago, yet she still couldn’t sleep. Outside, street lights flare in the dark of the street.. She is alone in the room, has been alone for the past few years. It’s a silent as a mouse but that does little to ease her mind. The light illuminating from her phone taunts her, one simple message reads:

**OVERWATCH RECALL - DO YOU ACCEPT?**

**YES | NO**

Overwatch.

An organization that started out doing good for the world, one that fell to corruption, dirty politics. Angela remembers a time where that wasn’t the case-- or perhaps, it always was, but there was no public knowledge. Back when she was young, a prodigy, fresh out of college at seventeen, there was hope for the future. She devoted her life to researching new technology, saving people, and working for Overwatch for over fifteen years. Now, lies and scandals were all that remained of the once great multi-national organization fives years after it’s great collapse.

 

Had it really been only five years? Perhaps it was the lifestyle she lived, or the feeling of continual youthfulness despite every year added on to her life, but time had ceased meaning to Angela as she secluded herself. 

The only humans she had regular contact with from her days in Overwatch, were Lena and Reinhardt. All the others-- the held little meaning to her, no more than that of a person she passed along on the street. A potential source of food they were, but little else. All the others, people who Angela has learned to trust and care for, they were dead or gone. Ana, Jack, Gabe, and Jesse. The names brought back painful memories-- ones of happier times.

Overwatch wouldn’t be the same, she thinks. It was shut down for a reason, why bring it back?

She knew Lena would have accepted the call-- practically falling off the couch in excitement as she doesn’t stop to think about the consequences. Others would follow her soon, Reinhardt would join in a heartbeat. He had mentioned doing vigilante work the last time she called. He could never give up the fight, now the new Overwatch will be giving him an excuse.

It would give her one, too. 

She was content in her life for certain, travelling around the world helping those in need as she goes was an honourable cause. Her general aloofness toward humanity stemmed from many different experiences, not an innate dislike carved into her species’ beings. Angela may not have been born human, but that did not stop her saving humans from unnecessary death. 

It’s quite unfortunate she was quite lonely. Her kind were hard to find these days-- a general lack of population stimulus over the last several hundreds of years mixed with murderous humans led to a sharp decline in the vampire population world wide. Humans were rarely an option, she had spent her years among the public eye-- in a human organization, it took quite a while for her to trust them. Her foster homes had rarely been accommodating, and once she was picked up by Overwatch, she had feared they would be the same. Now she drifts from place to place, keeping her distance from those she interacts with on a daily basis. 

Joining Overwatch again-- It would give her an excuse to be close to people again, to stop isolating herself from the world. 

But did she want to? Did she want to give up the the work she has been doing for the past five years-- all because there was a chance an organization she was formerly a part of may do some good? Did she really want to go back to killing-- for what, the great good? Did she want to break the law just to see her friends again?

Yes.

But not now.

She reaches out-- her hand trembling slightly as she does so. The weight of her decision resting heavily on her shoulders. 

**NO**

There is a beep. Her phone goes back to its regular home screen. 

Angela climbs out of bed, stretching her worn limbs as she does so. The air is somewhat cold against the bare skin on her arms but she doesn’t mind it. She feels the emptiness in her stomach-- the lack of sustenance within. 

She would join Overwatch, but not now. She has work to finish here. 

Angela feels the shift in her mouth as her fangs grow. She feels the hunger pang at her, it has been a week since she last fed. Her eyes shift between icy blue and blazing red.

She will start finishing her work tomorrow.

Tonight, she has other needs to attend to.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha makes her first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gays™ flirt in this chapter, I hope you like it lmao I'm so bad at writing romance.
> 
> Italicized text is Angela, bold is Fareeha.

**2080, June, -------------, G?b?a???r**

 

The watchpoint is quiet as she arrives. Clouds in the overcast sky block the moon's reflected rays from illuminating the area , not that it much of a problem for Angela. Her eyes cut through the heavy darkness with ease, the surrounding area appearing almost as well as if it were daylight.

 

From atop her perch above, Angela scopes out the recently turned functional watchpoint. Hidden from the view of cameras, her jitters make her wonder if the recall was a trap. The silence in the night is erie to Angela, all over memories of the Watchpoint being filled with constant noise, even in the dead of night.

 

The sound of footsteps interrupts her thinking, out of the corner of her eye she spots a familiar figure. Lena Oxton herself steps down the ramp leading to Winston’s quarters, carrying a large flashlight. Even without her advanced vision, Angela would be able to pick out the young Brit from a kilometer away with her bright chronal accelerator cutting through the darkness like a steak knife.

 

With her fears assuaged some at seeing her friend, Angela gives herself a small pep-talk before revealing her position to the young Brit.

 

_You can do this._

 

Angela leaps towards the Watchpoint’s road, extending her Valkyrie suit’s wings at the last moment to land as light as a feather. The flash of light the extended wings brings Lena running over, a pulse pistol out in one hand and flashlight in the other. Angela smirks as she watches Lena’s brown hair flop with each running stride.

 

“Hey! Who’s ther-” Lena interrupts her own thought process as she brings the flashlight up to the intruder's face. It has been five years, but Angela’s face looks exactly same. The same icy blue eyes, the slight amused smirk playing at her lips, half of her hair tucked into a ponytail, everything is as it was. The surprise dumbfounds Lena for but a moment as her brain processes the friend she hasn’t seen in years.

 

Angela chuckles at the sight, bringing her hand to her mouth to soften the laughter. “Lena,” she says with amusement, “I would recommend closing your mouth before you get flies.”

 

“I- Bu- You-- Angela!!” Lena sputters, her shocked expression quickly turning into a grin. She puts away her remaining Pulse pistol and clutches the flashlight tightly in her left hand. Not but a moment later Lena blinks to close the remaining distance between her and Angela. The momentum sends them both stumbling as Lena wraps her arms around Angela in a traditional Lena “Tracer” Oxton hug.

 

Angela grunts as Lena’s entire body weight is throw on her, but manages to right herself before they both end up falling on the pavement. “You really need to stop jumping on people,” Angela chuckles as she hugs Lena back, “You could end up falling one day and ah, what is it the kids these day call it? Oh yes, eating shit.”

 

Lena blushes as she lets go of Angela. “I’m just happy to see you Ange,” she gushes, utterly happy, “‘s been like forever yeah? I could barely last that long without hugging you!” Lena doesn’t notice under the cover of darkness as Angela rolls her eyes at her. “And where would I be without your great life advice huh?”

 

“Writing fanfiction in a hospital bed as you recover from your many, many injuries.”

 

“Okay,” Lena laughs, “That’s probably true.”

 

Angela gets a real good look at Lena’s face as a lull occurs in the conversation. “Let’s go into the light,” She suggests, remembering Lena’s lack of night vision. “It will be much easier for you to get over excited when you can properly see me.” Angela grabs Lena’s right hand, guiding her towards Winston’s quarters where she smells his presence.   


The base is quiet as the two walk together, the only sound being the slight tap of Angela and Lena’s footsteps on the ground.

 

The two friends approach the door to Winston’s personal section of the base. “Did you forget something, Lena?” The disembodied voice of Athena sounds from a the nearby speakers.

 

“No luv” Lena shakes her head, “I found Angie!” She says with great enthusiasm.

 

“Hello, Athena.” Angela greets politely.

 

“Doctor Angela Ziegler,,” the AI starts out, a hint of suspicion entering her voice, “Winston catalogued you as a No regarding the recall in my database, why are you here?”

 

The good doctor is silent for but a moment, gathering her thoughts. “I was afraid,” she admits, “I was not-- friends with, the other humans in Overwatch,” she looks to Lena, her friends eyes softening as she hears the explanation, “I left to avoid humans, not surround myself with them. I wanted to see Winston and Lena again of course but-- I had to do some other errands first. I needed time but that’s over now. I’m here to help.”

 

The AI regards Angela for a moment before releasing the locks on the door. “Winston disregarded your advice Lena, he is still awake. I do look forward to working with you once again, Doctor Ziegler.”

 

“Likewise Athena.” Angela smiles, following Lena who had already began inside.

Upon entering the darkened room only illuminated by the multitude of Winston’s screens, Lena announces their presence, “Hey big guy! I’m back! Hey Winston! C’mon, stop lookin’ at that screen for a second ya big lug!” Meanwhile, Angela searches the walls for the room’s control panel. Making her way upstairs while Winston and Lena talk, she finds the panel and adjusts the lighting in the room to a comfortable level for Lena and Winston to see her.

 

“Hey Angel--” Before the words are barely out of Lena’s mouth, Angela leaps from the top floor landing gracefully in front of the duo. “--a…,” both Winston and Lena stare dumbfounded at her. Angela waits expectantly, motioning with her right hand for Lena to continue her thought. “I forgot you could do that!” Lena exclaims as she beams.

 

Winston adjusts his glasses as he comes out of his moment of shock, “Yes, I ah, had forgotten you could do that too Angela.” To which Angela simply smiles in reply. “Oh uh,” Winston begins, moving into a more serious mode for the upcoming conversation “Right, it’s been so long I-- It’s nice to see you again, Angela, in person. I know you declined the recall but--”  


“It is alright Winston,” Angela interrupts, “There is no need for you to convince me to join Overwatch. I have already decided on my course of action-- I will join. When you first initiated the recall, I held back out of fear-- and a need to finish other errands. I have debated the issue for the past month, and I am uncertain of this is the best course of action to take, but I will take it regardless. I can’t have you all running around without a medically qualified doctor now can I?”

 

Winston smiles, “I suppose when you put it like that, Angela, I am very glad to uh, have you now. Why don’t get get you settled in? We’ll catch up on the way.”

 

“I’m comin’ too Angela, now that you’re here you’re never gonna get rid of Winston and I. Promise!” Lena interjects before Angela can reply.

 

Angela laughs, “I hope not Lena.”

 

-

 

Calls ring out to all active agents on base. Each available report to the mission room for debriefing.

 

Angela enters first, her enhanced speed guaranteeing her early arrival. The nearest agents to the briefing room enter a mere minute or two after her. As the agents pile in, Angela squirms; despite her many years of exposure to large amounts of humans, being in a room with humans trained to kill still puts her instincts on alert. It has been years she she had to deal with the unpleasant sensation. Subconsciously her body reacts with small warnings towards the humans, her eyes morphing from an icy blue to a blazing red, and the small increase of her incisors indicating her inhuman nature.

 

_Pull yourself together, Angela._

 

Those of the agents she has met murmur with those she has not, explanations being given over why a vampire has been allowed in Winston’s reinstated Overwatch. The lack of volume does nothing to hinder Angela’s hearing. Every word they speak, every sound they make is heard by her as she stands off to the side of Winston. The conversations begin to pick up speed as Winston gauges that everyone available is now present. Those talking are interrupted as Winston begins the debriefing.

 

Angela pays half attention to the debrief itself, while directing her other focus towards the other agents in the room. A few Angela knew from the news, those such as Lúcio Correia dos Santos and Hana Song were known throughout the world due to their immense fame. Others-- she was intrigued to find out more about. One was a beautiful darker skinned woman in casual workout clothes. Under her right eye was an udjat, the tattoo gave Angela recollections of a woman she once knew, Ana--

 

“--Amari.”

 

Amari. Had she heard that correctly?

 

“Captain Fareeha Amari, reporting for duty, Winston.” A mysterious voice answers.

 

_Fareeha Amari._

 

Memories of a time long past, one Angela treasured greatly came to mind. Fifteen years, had it really been such a long time?

 

Fareeha stepped forward.

 

“You will be teaming up with Dr. Angela Ziegler,” Winston points towards the good doctor who is staring at Fareeha,”on this mission, I have done some calculations and--uh, concluded that your Raptora, and Angela’s unique abilities as well as the Valkyrie suit will benefit you both greatly on the battlefield should you work as a team. Do either of you have any objections?”

 

Fareeha’s attention turns to Angela now. She expects to be scrutinized for her appearance but the Captain doesn’t seem to take much time to consider her decision; in fact the younger woman appears to be checking her out. “I have no objections Winston.” Fareeha says with a slight blush as Angela smirks at her.

 

“I have none as well, Winston.” Angela replies to the previous question.

 

“Good,” Winston sighs heavily, “with that this briefing is concluded. We need to move in less than five hours so take your time to rest before the mission. Dismissed.”

 

The majority of the agents file outside of the debriefing room, leaving only Angela, Fareeha, and Winston. Her confidence grows as each human leaves the room, giving her instincts some breathing space. The young Captain seems to be sneaking glances while appearing to look through the mission dossier. In one swift decision, Angela moves to exit, she slows her pace when in close proximity to Fareeha. “I saw you.” She murmurs into Fareeha’s ear as she passes. The Egyptian’s blush increases in intensity as she realizes what Angela means. Her body trembles in embarrassment, invisible to humans, perhaps even to Fareeha, but Angela can see.

 

“I-I have no idea what you are talking about.” Fareeha barely manages to stammer out as the Hot Blonde Lady Doctor With A Beautiful Name She Can’t Remember Right Now gives her a once-over, clearly doing her own checking-out of Fareeha. She grins awkwardly, wanting to run away from the situation but holding out. Winston shuffles in the corner, paying no mind to either Fareeha or Angela. The situation is new to Fareeha, one she has not experienced before. Where was Lena when you needed her?

 

**Out of my element.**

 

Her response causes Angela’s expression to turn playful and sultry as a fang extends out the side of her mouth. Fareeha, feeling really gay, also feels a warm pit forming in the bottom of her stomach. Oh , it was a powerful feeling, one that hit Fareeha like a train. She feels Angela’s hot breath on her ear, the blush covering her face gaining new record shades of red as Angela puts the final nail in Fareeha’s figurative coffin. “Well, I’ll see you on the battlefield then, Captain.” Angela purrs as she leaves the poor captain standing as stiff as a pole while Winston, finally noticing the odd exchange, looks on in confusion.

 

_She definitely grew up well._

 

-

 

Fleeting moments before their entrance to the battlefield, Fareeha took true introductions into her own hands. The earlier embarrassment and surprise at being caught by the observant vampire faded as Fareeha proved to make a better impression-- one that would live up to to who she was now, fifteen years since she last saw the doctor. She was thirty-two now, no longer a young girl living under the shadow of her mother’s legacy.

 

“Hello, Dr. Ziegler?” She calls the doctor from a few feet away, moving closer as she speaks. Angela turns, giving Fareeha a raised eyebrow in turn.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I-- Ahem, We may have gotten off on the wrong foot earlier, Dr. Ziegler. I would like to apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier in the briefing room. I just had forgotten what you looked like and uh--”

 

Angela laughs, a full and boisterous one, but not condescending in tone. “It is alright captain, I was actually quite flattered, merely teasing back there as well. There is no need to explain yourself.” She smiles brightly, seemingly blocking out the rest of the room to Fareeha. “And please,” she continues, “call me Angela. I know it’s been fifteen years but… ahh, I would very much like to catch up with you after this mission, captain.” Angela ends her sentence with a twinkle in her eyes, was she teasing Fareeha again?

 

“How about you call me Fareeha and we call it even hm?” Fareeha responds with a grin, eliciting another hearty laugh from the Swiss doctor.  

 

“I look forward to working with you Fareeha.”  
  
“Likewise, Angela.”

 

The two part their separate ways for their seats on the transport. As they take off on the mission, the two push their flirtations onto the backburner of their minds. Mentally, they both prepare themselves for the upcoming fight. Merely an hour and a half later the transport reaches its destination. Fareeha, Angela, and the few others tasked on it file out. They split up into twos, Fareeha and Angela are ordered to take the center of the battle. Fareeha’s mobility and Angela’s unique suit effects and abilities provide the best positioning for Angela and maximize the healing potential for her allies.

 

With their earlier conversation put to the back of their minds, Angela and Fareeha set out.

 

The enemy they are fighting today had hit Angela close to home on the transport. Talon, was, and has always been, a terrorist organization led by a majority of supernatural creatures. While holding no particular love for Talon or any of its members, killing fellow supernaturals left a hole in Angela’s chest that could not be filled. It was different than killing a human out of need- or being against the concept of killing needlessly in the first place. There so so few of her kind-- specifically-- left. Yet Talon thought it necessary to send them to their death, like the rest of their grunts.

 

Perhaps she was projecting. Her own parents having been killed at a young age changed Angela.

 

Regardless, she would fulfill her duty. Angela would destroy the rest of her kind, even herself, if it stopped the cycle of death humans and supernaturals loved. So many innocent deaths merely for the sake of killing-- Angela could not stand that. Killing in self defence-- out of necessity- she could accept. She had done so herself. Kill the few to save the many. It was a philosophy she had lived by, specifically regarding humans, since she was but a child. That is why she became a doctor. That is why she joined Overwatch.

 

That is why she is back, right now, on this mission. WIth Fareeha.

 

The same Fareeha who flies with purpose, with dignity, with poise and grace.

 

In a stream of the afternoon sun beating upon the Earth, Fareeha’s armour glints. It shines like a star in the night sky, providing comfort for those on her side. Amidst the violence of it all, the unnecessary killing surrounding her, the many buildings, streets, and bodies covered in blood, Angela has never seen a more beautiful sight. Fareeha is like a beacon, a true paragon of justice and the embodiment of truth as she uses the weapon with the most collateral damage potential yet causes the least. She is an executioner and a saint-- all wrapped into one. There is no one Angela can compare Fareeha to, she is simply too unique.

 

Talon agents attempt to stop the pair as they fly through the city sky, sun in their eyes and hearts on their sleeves. It is their first time working together, and yet to the both of them they fall into practice like a well oiled machine. They complement each other’s battle style like they were made to fight together. Save the world together.

 

_Be together._

 

They will fly the friendly skies all day long, in hopes it will bring peace.

 

-

 

“Fareeha?” Angela calls her name so softly, Fareeha’s not sure whether she heard it.

 

“Hm?” Fareeha’s groggy on the way to the base, barely able to keep her head up to look at the doctor. “What is it?”

 

Angela smiles to herself, finding the tired form of Fareeha cute. The small shuffle of her feet as she wakes them up, the slow yawn she sees approaching, and the way she rubs her tired eyes gives the soldier whom had displayed-- amazing, exceptional skills on the battlefield a relatable quality. More humanity if you will.

 

_How can a simple human radiate the world as much as she does?_

 

“I wanted to ask if you would like to catch up once we finish resting at Gibraltar?”

  
  
“That sounds like a great idea,although I have a schedule I need to keep and I would hate to be an inconvenience--”

 

“It is no trouble.” Angela smiles reassuringly at Fareeha. “We have plenty of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't expect fast-ish updates from this, buuuuuuuut if I get the motivation to write & the content of a chapter is one I can... write.... It'll probably be faster than other updates lol. Anyways thanks for reading and have a fantastic day.


	3. Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two shadows lurk in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% unbeta'd and I wrote it in like an hour or two so have fun because I am so very, very sorry.

**2080, [CLASSIFIED], -----------, ??????????**

The cool wind flows through the night sky. A figure leaps from the rooftop to rooftop, drawing no attention as it hunts for its next prey. Few people are out at this time of night, the city streets are barren aside from a few drunken stragglers. No one wants to be out now, not when they begin another day of hard work in the morning. 

The breezes helps the figure. The scent of their prey is carried by wind, it’s almost tantalizing so delicious and fresh. They’re not starving, no, but the scent could drive them to such feral-like behaviour. They hold on, despite the temptation, Their hunt is not over yet. They will get what they want, what they  _ deserve  _ soon enough. 

Underneath them lies their prey. Cautious, careful. It is not paranoia when their fear of being followed is true. The prey fidgets often, disguising their nervousness with the cold. They appear like they are simply shivering, but the predator knows better. It is almost time to strike.

The prey can feel their impending death looming over them, like a guillotine. Their nerves get to them, their calm facade crumbles under the pressure. They break into a sprint, so  _ close  _ to their destination yet so far. They hope they will make it in time. They need help, desperately, or they will surely die. Alone, on the streets. What a way to go. They don’t want that, can’t have that.

Then they are stopped. 

Not by anything natural, oh, no. The predator finally decided to reveal themselves. He-- the prey, crashes into them, the impact sending him to the freezing ground. They stand still, unaffected by the collision. Finally, he is able to see the features of his stalker.

Long blonde hair tied neatly into a ponytail, is their most distinct feature. Blue eyes barely visible under the street light’s illumination stare into him. No, they stare into his  _ soul. _ He feels naked and exposed despite his moderate clothing choices. The intensity of their-- her--, whoever it is’ gaze burn into him. 

He scrambles away on the ground, desperate to escape what is surely going to be his death. No escape comes for him however, as the blonde haired woman picks him up with ease. He knew what she-- what their  _ kind  _ was like, what powers they have, what strengths, weaknesses, the whole buffet and counting. But seeing the power, seeing the ease at which the woman lifts him up is terrifying. Her presence alone, feels so wrong, so dark and dirty. It is a mere psychological trick he knows that they can employ, but the knowledge does nothing to help him against the reality of being affected by it.

He feels his life growing shorter as her eyes change colour. The once clear blue now truly burn into his soul, the red menacing him further and adding to his already addled nerves. He is not a religious man, but he finds himself whispering a prayer to any and all Gods that will listen to him if any. They do not reply. 

“You thought you could get away from me?” The woman asks, voice rough and harsh as she grows her fangs out to look more intimidating. Not like it's needed at this point. “Do you even know who I am?” She asks abruptly, her tone of voice sounding more accusing than anything else. He has no idea who she is, he has never even met one of her kind before personally--

“Of course you do not. You don’t know the lives you ruin with your bigotry. I hope you find these last moments excruciating. I do not take joy from doing this, but someone has to take out the  _ trash.” _ His eyes widen as fear grips his body. She lifts him up with ease until her fangs are at his neck, prodding at the cold skin.

“W-wait!” He manages to choke out. Out of curiosity she stops for but a moment, allowing him an opportunity to speak. “I want-- I want to know.” He asks desperately, hoping for any chance to prolong his life.

“What” She asks sharply, somewhat caught off guard. 

“Your-- Your name,” He replies. “I want to know your name.”

She stares at the cold, desperate man in grasp for what seems like hours but equate to only mere minutes in reality. She huffs, her warm breath hitting the nape of his neck. “Angela,” She tells the man. “Angela Ziegler.”

“Zieg---” The man almost manages to inquire, but Angela has little patience now. She buries her fangs in the man’s throat, ripping through flesh and sinew as warm blood pours into her mouth. She moans into man’s neck as his life force drains into her. She is purposely messy as she opens up the wound more, having no intentions of leaving this man alive in the end. His screams of agony die down with each drink she takes, each gulp of blood pouring into her mouth. 

She takes no enjoyment out of the man’s suffering, and finds herself disgusted by the dark feeling of satisfaction knowing her goal was complete. 

Retracting her fangs from her meals is always the hardest thing to do. Reluctantly she does so as she feels the last drop of blood drain from the corpse. Still clutching the corpse in her grasp she drags it to a nearby alleyway, unceremoniously dumping it in the trash bin closest to her. Not wanting to stick around, she leaves the scene. Her body hums with energy, the fact both disgusts and satisfies her.

-

In the night, another figure lurks. The light of their phone screen is the only source for many kilometers, despite that they have no trouble navigating to their ultimate destination. They bring the phone up to their ear, humming a tune as the secure line connects.    
  
“Jack?”   
  
“What is it? I thought you were on an ‘important mission’?”

The figure pauses in their conversation, for but a moment.  “I was, but something just came up. I think you’ll want to hear this.”

The old soldier on the other lines sighs, an exasperated sound the figure can easily read into. “Let me get my coffee. I want to be awake when I hear this, then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so kind of to clarify, like, okay. I'm mostly writing this whenever I feel like it so even though I have this timeline kinda already set out there's gonna chapters like this one where it happens whenever and isn't specified. Even though it's kinda vague on the placement in the timeline these chapters should tie into the story once I establish the gay birbs and get this ball rolling down that hill. 
> 
> Again updates are whenever, and really I apologize for it being so short but school has been pretty hectic the last few weeks. I'm gonna try and carve out the next chapter and make it at least a bit longer within the next month or so I suppose but no promises.


	4. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory, some Mystery™, and some flirting gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is unbeta'd and full of bad decisions so if something doesn't make sense blame my inconsistent motivation to write.

**October 23rd, 2050, Switzerland, Bern**

“Angela, dear, it’s time to wake up.” Angela’s mother coos at her seven year old daughter. The ever so faint shifting of the blankets is the only response she receives “Wake up dear, it’s time to go to the store.”

The blankets shift, barely noticeable to a human eye but easy to spot for the older vampire. “Mamaaaaaa,” Angela calls from underneath the covers, her whine muffled “I’m tirrrreeed.”

The older vampire smiles to herself, the sound of her young daughter’s voice bringing joy.    
Ever so slowly she brings the blankets down to uncover her daughter’s face. A sleepy half hearted pout greets her, causing her to chuckle to herself. The tip of one of Angela’s fangs hangs out, cute and showing the mother her daughter is growing.

“We’re stopping by the bakery on the way back, you can see your little friend if you come with me.”

Angela goes wide eyed, a toothy grin growing on her face as she shows off her tiny fangs to her mother. “Really?! I get to see her?” she asks excitedly, the so called tiredness slipping away from Angela’s small body in the space of a few seconds. 

“Yes you do.” Her mother smiles. “Now why don’t you get dressed so we can leave sooner?”

Angela practically jumps out of bed, ready to start the day. 

-

**???????, ------------, __________**

Two figures sit in the back of the bar,  they keep their voices low to avoid arousing suspicion.

**“** You know just as well as I do they continue to kill our kind, why do you ignore them?”

“The council has other matters to attend to. They are not a concern.”

“So you would rather destroy the one organization that would help you? The one that historically--”

“Do you not see? Overwatch is the stepping stone our kind needs to rise up above. We have been in the shadows too long.”

A long pause follows the statement.

“Please tell me you have plans to deal with them when they are a threat.”

“There are things we know. They will not take us by surprise as they expected.”

“So you know then? That he was made to destroy you from within?”

“Yes.”

“So then, does he?” 

There is no response to that.

-

**2080, July, Midnight Bar & Grill, Gibraltar **

Angela doesn’t drink. At least, not in the sense humans think of it. Vampire physiology is strange that way. Downing straight liquor does nothing to inhibit her body, however mix that with blood? You have a one way ticket to a drunken vampire. One thing Angela had completely forgotten about, until now.

“Fareeha, you didn’t have to take me here for my sake.” Angela points out to the captain as they enter the bar. The bar that, for all intents and purposes, was inhabited by supernaturals of all shapes and sizes. It was considered a safe space for humans in the day and early hours of the night, but come midnight the clientele switch was inevitable. Despite precautions, any humans entering the bar were forewarned of the dangers of being surrounded by drunken supernaturals. A simple bar fight could end up with people dead if they were human. “It’s not too late but--”

“It’s alright Angela, we’re going to be fine.” Fareeha flashes Angela one of her signature grins. “If we’re getting drinks, we should both be having fun. I rarely get a chance to unwind like this. Lena is coming to pick us up at midnight anyways, so we can drink as much as we like.” 

Angela takes a moment to process the information before nodding her head and conceding. “Alright,” she says “Captain Amari, you’ve convinced me. Care to watch the event of a lifetime?”

Fareeha looks over at Angela as they stop at the bar, not yet ordering. “And what would that be, Dr. Ziegler?” Fareeha asks with a hint of amusement within her voice. 

“A drunken vampire.” Angela flashes her fangs at Fareeha to emphasize her point, her smile becoming more prominent, “Let’s begin shall we?” Angela asks the rhetorical question to no one as she calls for the bartender. The night has just begun.

After the two ordered their drinks, they seat themselves at the back of the bar. Their position gives them just enough privacy to be comfortable with letting go of their inhibitions for the night. 

“So, Captain Fareeha Amari.” Angela takes the first drink of her “Fangtastic Delight” for the night. “Now that we’re out of the base you have to tell me.” Angela leans in closer across the table from Fareeha. “How have you been these past few years?” 

Fareeha blinks, surprised that that was Angela’s first question of the night. She laughs lightly, already feeling some tension in her body slip away as she takes the first drink of her own. “Well I wasn't expecting that, but I suppose with everything we haven't caught up yet.”

Angela nods in agreement, “It has been a long time since I last saw you, I almost didn't recognize you from when I was just starting out on the base at twenty one.”

“A lot has changed since then. I stayed in British Columbia-”

“Canada?”

“-Yeah, with my dad to finish my Engineer degree in university. I joined the Egyptian military for a time after I finished it, and then I got a job with Helix.  Up until recently I was working with them but after what happened at the Temple of Anubis and then the Overwatch Recall-” Angela reaches across the table to put her hand on top of Fareeha’s to comfort her. Fareeha takes another drink before continuing “I felt like I had to do something. So I quit Helix to join Winston and have been here ever since helping him and…” Fareeha blinks, look more confused at herself than anything,

“And?” Angela prompts her, adding her own confusion to the mix as well. 

“...you knew my mother.” Fareeha states.

“Ana? Yes… she was the very best at Overwatch, she was one of the few people who I trusted completely…”

“Well I’m here for her. And myself. I want to continue to protect the innocent and Overwatch is the best option to do that in.” Fareeha finishes with a soft smile, making eye contact with Angela, “the company is also an incentive to stay, of course.” 

Angela blushes, but does not break eye contact with Fareeha. “You have led a very interesting life Captain.”

“I suppose you could say that.” Fareeha agrees. “But enough about me, how about the world renown Doctor Angela Ziegler? What does the fair maiden have to say for her history now?” 

Angela takes another drink to hide her blush deepening. “Well I worked in Overwatch until… that time.” Angela suddenly feels her mouth dry, despite just having taken a drink. She takes a large swig, finishing the contents. She bares her teeth, using her tongue to clean off the blood on her fangs. Most people would have looked uncomfortable sitting so close to a vampire with blood on them but Fareeha just smiles reassuringly at Angela, prompting her to continue.

“Ever since Overwatch was disbanded I have been… travelling I suppose is the right word for it.” Angela thinks over how she can explain her five year hunt. “I would go from place to place, city to city, Overwatch’s pay and my patent on my Nanobiotics. Have given me enough money to be able to go where I’m needed. I never stayed too long in one place, mostly drifting and hoping to prevent unnecessary deaths wherever I was at the time.” 

Fareeha nods along to the explanation, but stops once Angela reaches the end. Something inside begs her to ask Angela what she means by ‘unnecessary death’, but this was supposed to be a light hearted drink together. She resolves herself to ask her later, when they’re both truly in private. 

“How did you like it?”

“I enjoyed it immensely, actually. There was a certain freedom I got from doing it, not one I could have under the old Overwatch.”

“Why is that?” Fareeha inquires further. 

“Hm, well.” Angela takes a minute to think of a response, “the old Overwatch- it was too Bureaucratic. I made my views quite clear when I started working, and they hadn't changed much over the course of my employment. After it disbanded I gained a lot of freedom, I could do what I want to save the lives of who I wanted to, and not just those the UN wanted me to.”

“And now in the new Overwatch?” Fareeha asks, genuinely interested in wanting to know more about the doctor’s thoughts. 

“Winston isn't the UN- I find he is quite enjoyable to work under and I believe this new Overwatch will be different.” Angela smiles at Fareeha, a bright and blinding one, filled with warmth. “We have you now after all.” 

Fareeha’s heart skips a beat. At least, it feels like it the way it pounds heavily in her chest. Another blush creeps up on her face, deeper than the last one as accentuated by the amount of alcohol she drank so far. 

Angela’a smile never wavers, but she picks up on Fareeha’s increased heartbeat. Deciding it best not to dwell on the fact too much while they're both getting drunk she changes the topic.

They continue for the next few hours, drinking and chatting. With each drink their barriers fall and the shenanigans ensue. As Lena shows up to take them home, they’re falling head over heels for each other across the table. Lena can hear Angela’s giggle from across the bar as she enters.

“And then I said to my dad, ‘Dad it’s not what it looks like I promise-” 

Angela holds onto Fareeha, laughing into her shoulder. Both slowly moved closer together over the time at the bar. “And you were naked on top of your girlfriend!” Angela's muffled cries of laughter sound from Fareeha’s shoulder. Lena smiles at the scene.

Lena’s slow approach does not go unnoticed as Angela leaps up out of her chair as she draws near. Lena finally sees Angela’s intoxicated self up close and personal when the doctor flings herself in Lena’s arms. “Lena!” Angela giggles to herself. “It's been so long!” 

Lena pats Angela’s back. “It’s been like five hours hours Ange.”

Angela ignores Lena’s correction. She sniffs the air around Lena’s neck, smelling her scent. Despite her many, many drinks and feeling herself feel full, drunken Angela whines. “You smell so good!” With her fangs out on display, her pout seems to gain extra adorable qualities as they spoke out the sides. Fareeha laughs lightly behind as Lena rolls her eyes at Angela. 

“Don’t worry Lena she said the same thing to me earlier. Although I do recall a lot more adjectives used to describe my scent, Angela.” Fareeha says with a proud smirk. 

Lena playfully rolls her eyes again as she gestures towards the door. “It’s time to go eh ladies, did you two pick up the ol’ tab? Wouldn’t want to be caught up in some trouble here eh?” 

Angela nods, rising onto the tips of her feet while clapping gently, mimicking the motion she usually employed while in her Valkyrie suit. “Yes! Fareeha paid half and I did as well, then I gave them a large tip to show we will be back again sometime. Their ‘Fangtastic Delight’ was quite good!” 

Lena makes her way to the Midnight’s front doors with the two others in tow. As soon as they enter the car Fareeha and Angela both gravitate towards the back seats while Lena sits up front alone. The drive back to the Watchpoint is fairly subdued as Fareeha and Angela’s energy finally begins to wane. By the time they reach the Watchpoint, they begin to feel sleepy. When Lena parts ways with the two, she leaves with a few words. 

“Oi, Fareeha!” Lena calls from down the hall. “You can keep Angie’s affection, I’ll have you know my two birds love my scent just as much as she loves yours Amari!” 

However Fareeha doesn’t process the words, not being able to hear them as clearly. Angela does hear though, and it stays with her the rest of the night as she and Fareeha fall onto Fareeha’s bed, too tired to move. In her dreams she imagines cuddles with the sleeping body of one Captain Fareeha Amari, unbeknownst to her as they slowly gravitate towards one another on the bed. In the morning they will wake to a semi awkward situation that will be laughed off. But right now, in the night, they are content for but a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing so this is an adventure.
> 
> Out of curiosity out of those of you reading this are you reading it for the concept and whatever weird world I'm doing here or are you just here for the gays?
> 
> on a side note.... how do you like the world so far??? is it okay? good???? not good??? 
> 
> on a side side note I am Canadian so like Fareeha being half Canadian First Nations is So Fucking Rad and I love it. Because there isn;t much in canon about it I'm probably gonna leave this mostly blank like up, its mentioned in this chapter some stuff but I just wanted a mention it even tho it's not gonna be anything of a focal point of the story. At most there's gonna prob be some references and like, maybe once I actually look more into it just some little references she can make throughout the story or something regarding her actual first nations heritage. 
> 
> on a side side side note Doomfist exists in this, js. He will (probably) make an actual appearance at some point although overall his role is probably gonna be small???ish??? maybe??? I'm still debating. I'm bad at keeping secrets so lets just say I'm mentioning him down here because he technically already did appear in this chapter so good luck theorizing what the FUCK he's doing because honestly half the time I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> anyways lmao I really appreciate those that stuck around this far, like 4???? chapters in, I can't believe I even wrote a second one let alone a 4th. Thanks for reading my trash™ and I hope you all have a great day!


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha wake up, some new things are found out, and some other people show up for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm really sorry this took forever I hammer out, I actually................. started.................it.............. like a day after I posted the last chapter. So like, uh, whoops. 
> 
> This chapter.... half of it I really like, but other parts of it didn't live up to my expectations but like, I know its not gonna get any better so I hope you all enjoy regardless.\
> 
> As always it's unbeta'd as well so all mistakes in grammar/spelling are mine.

**2080, July 14th, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Gibraltar**

Sunlight brightens the entire room. Angela and Fareeha sleep peacefully, still not having woken from the previous night. The gentle soothing sound of the sea is heard from outside.

Angela is the first one to wake. She does so slowly, subconsciously limiting her movements as to not wake up the person half wrapped around her. It takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sun filled room. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes as she stares at the ceiling. Vaguely she becomes aware of someone moving next to her. She turns her head to Fareeha rubbing her eyes and groaning softly.

Fareeha is taken aback as she opens her eyes. Angela’s cold icy blue eyes shimmer with an undescribed beauty, Fareeha cannot bring herself to look away from the mesmerizing sight. She most definitely was not expecting that when she woke up.

Angela similarly is entranced by a pair of eyes. Her enhanced eyesight only makes the experience more breathtaking. Whereas her own eyes were a cold blue colour, harsh like a northern winter, Fareeha’s are filled with warmth. They are like a forest filled with adventure, an old wooden ship floating in calm waves. To describe them as simply “brown” is an insult.

“Angela?” Fareeha asks slowly as she wakes up more, realizing another person shouldn't really be in her bed.

The prompt snaps Angela out of her own trance immediately. “Oh! Fareeha I’m- oh mein gott I’m sorry.” Angela says as she bolts up, feeling Fareeha’s arm on her stomach fall to her lap until Fareeha takes it off. Angela blushes intensely, feeling embarrassment burn through her being at waking up in such an intimate position. “I must have fallen asleep in your bed after last night.”

Fareeha is stricken with embarrassment herself as she realizes she was wrapped so close around Angela last night.”Y-Yeah it seems so.” Fareeha’s own cheeks burn a scorching hot red. “So I suppose now is the time to get up?”

Angela nods in agreement, wanting to get the semi-awkward situation over with and needing to hide her own embarrassment. “Yes!” Angela says little bit too enthusiastically, “waking up, yes, I think now would be a good time for myself to leave so you can get dressed.”

Fareeha feels a mixture of disappointment and relief as Angela tries to quickly get out of the situation. “Yes, of course, I’ll see you around then?”

Angela is already hurrying toward the door, having gotten it of the bed in record speed relative to a human. “Absolutely!” Angela most wants to slap herself for acting so fast, but there's no turning back now.

Before she opens the door Angela calls out to Fareeha who has just started getting out of bed. “And Fareeha?” She asks.

“Hm?” Fareeha answers, “yes Angela?”

“I had a really great time Fareeha, I- I would like to get drinks again sometime.” Angela’s blush only deepens as she opens the door.

Fareeha smiles at Angela across the room. “Me too.”

“I’ll see you around Fareeha.” Angela exits the room, chastising herself for being such a gay mess.

-

Fareeha feels the heat of the gym as she works out. With each punch, each kick to the bag she feels her mind wandering to one blonde haired doctor. With her mind wandering and her focus elsewhere she does not hear the sound of the gym door opening.

Heavy footsteps approach unbeknownst to her as the resident former weightlifting champion enters the room.

“Ah Fareeha!” Zarya hollers from across the room. The captain doesn't relent on the punching bag, not even turning around. She doesn't hear the weightlifter’s approach.

Only when Zarya is right beside her does Fareeha realize someone is there. Her body relaxes after one last hit and she turns to face the newcomer. “Took you very long to notice, you are distracted no? That is problem on battlefield.” Zarya observes as she crosses her arms loosely.

“Ah, sorry Zarya.” Fareeha half grins an apology back. “I just have a lot on my mind today.”

Zarya looks the Captain over, scrutinizing her for the moment. “Does something to do with Doctor Ziegler sneaking out of your room, yes?”

Fareeha’s eyes widen, completely caught off guard, she sputters, unable to find her words. “I- well I-- We---”

Zarya waves her hand in a dismissive motion. “Is good yes? Behind closed doors stays there. I woke up early for daily routine, seen her come out. You two are together now?”

Fareeha flushes in embarrassment, she wants to hide her face but her body is frozen in place. “No we’re-- we’re not. We just had drinks last night. The two of us. But it wasn't anything more than that. We ended up sleeping not, together, together, but on my bed.”

Zarya nods in understanding. “But you like her, no? Is obvious, you are acting like teen with school crush around her.”

“I.. Well yes, I do like her.” Fareeha admits quietly.

“”Are you planning to do a thing about it?”

“If it happens it happens, I’m not going to force anything when we barely know eachother at the moment.”

“Should you change your mind, Mei was very impressed by muscles. She watched my work outs. Do something similar to pique doctor’s interest no?” Zarya offers her advice with a firm pat on Fareeha’s shoulder.

“I’ll… think about it Zarya,” Fareeha offers back, “Thank you, for the advice. It--- is complicated how I feel but I do like her.”

Zarya nods in acceptance. “Is good. You return to workout, I will be other there working on muscles. You do not become champion by standing around talking about love all day.” She ends with a smile. “But I hope it is good for you yes?”

 

-

CLASH!

CLANG!

BANG!

“Lena, please, my ‘super’ hearing as you put it also applies to whatever noise you are making, mein gott.”

Suddenly the clash between the pots and pans Lena was sorting through ends. She turns around sheepishly, grinning at the annoyed and hungover doctor in apology. “Sorry Ange, was just looking for the right pot to cook Em’s breakfast in bed.”

Angela huffs, a tiny bit of one of her fangs poking out from her lip as she considers the (gay) disaster in human form in front of her. “I’m sure Emily will be fine with what you make, Lena.” She reaches out towards the fridge, and is blinded by the harsh reality that the kitchen only being illuminated by the one light in the hall is not an adequate light level to then immediately delve into the bright as the sun fridge early in the morning. Her sensitive eyes burn with the fury of the ages, as well as broken dreams and promises as her life flashes before, ironically, her eyes as the pain of being hungover combined with her already sensitive sight catch up to her.

She hisses through her teeth, fangs bared towards the offending object as if to scare it into submission but to no effect.

Lena meanwhile looks on. She finds it hard to hold in a laugh, but somehow manages to watch the moment while sparing her own life from Angela’s wrath.

“Stupid-- lights…” Angela grumbles under her breath as she slowly opens her eyes.

She reaches through the fridge, digging through the bottom left drawer to reach her stash of blood. Pulling one out she rips open the top and downs it in one go. Her eyes flash red as she turns to Lena, a little dribble of blood going down her face.

Lena looks on, still amused from Angela’s unfortunate awaking. “Love, if you're trying to scare me Ame already beat you to it months ago.”

Without responding Angela just grunts and stands, walking over to the trash can to dispose of the blood bag. “I wasn't trying to scare you Lena.” She says with a small groan. Angela turns to Lena. “It's a vampire’s body’s natural reaction to ingesting blood. We're apex predators and the glow of our eyes was intended to scare off potential competition in other animals.”

Lena snorts. “Yeah an’ now it just makes you look like an angry American football mum ready to throw down at the-- what are those… PTA meetings?”

Angela frowns. “I'm more scary than that.”

“Sure, if you think so love,” Lena chuckles, “but regardless of that now how did it go last night with ‘Reeha?”

“Very…. good.” Angela nods to herself. “She's very kind, considerate, funny, and I appreciate her acceptance of my… less than normal traits and quirks.”

“You two looked like you were having a good time when I picked you up eh? Very drunk if you ask me.” Lena smiles at Angela.

Angela looks away in embarrassment. “Yes well… it's been awhile since I was able to--to let go like that. There aren't many bars that serve cryptids. Midnight is really the only bar I've been to in the past few years.”

“Ah love, did anything happen last night?” Lena wiggles her eyebrows at the doctor once she turns back to face Lena.

“No, most definitely it did not,” Angela glares at her friend. “We just went out for a… a friendly drink, the two of us, together and… and…”

Lena grins. “Doc, I know you came out of ‘Reeha’s room this morn’.”

“Well that's-- Lena--”

“Uh uh uh, Ange you can't just keep me hanging like this!”

Angela sighs. “Fine, but really it was… nothing.”

“Mhmm, for sure.”

“We, last night after you dropped us off, were really drunk and tired so… when we got to Fareeha’s room I just… stayed and we both fell asleep on her bed.”

Lena looks skeptical. “Really? That it? C’mon love you can't be so blind as to not notice that ‘Reeha’s really into you eh?”

Angela huffs. “She's not, we’re just friends Lena.” Angela turns to leave the kitchen, striding towards the door.

Lena snorts. “Love just look at her next time, really look at her. The girl’s falling for you every second she spends with you, dummy.”

Angela gives no response, just waves her hand dismissively and exiting the kitchen, leaving Lena alone with her task.

“Really gotta get Em some breakfast before she tears up the place.” Lena says to herself before setting off to work.

-

Despite the rigorous training, Fareeha’s thoughts wander all over the place as she continues her daily workout. Many factors have influenced her thoughts about the gorgeous doctor. She’s a vampire, how does she feel about dating humans? Were there any issues regarding dating vampires she should know about? What about her disappearance when the old Overwatch disbanded, would it happen again? What if she--

Really, wow, there’s a lot of stress thinking. She needs to like, really calm down and just stop punching the bag there. Chill out for a second, take a break, relax.

As if some divine being hears Fareeha’s overtly stressed out thinking barrage and is annoyed by it, an idea suddenly strikes her at that very moment. She’s had a burning question inside of her since Zarya’s introduction to the team, one that she finally has the opportunity and courage to ask.

“Zarya?” Fareeha prompts the weightlifter, who is currently taking her break in between sessions. “Would you mind if I ask a personal question?”

Zarya shrugs lightly. “Go ahead, what is it you ask?”

“Well…” Fareeha begins, her resolve wavering slightly but pulling through, “I’ve noticed you have quite an intense dislike of omnics. Which, is, understandable.”

Zarya raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You have been very supportive in my…. Intentions towards Angela, and you have been quite friendly towards her. It isn’t really my place to ask, however, I’m very curious to know. What are your thoughts on vampires?”

“Ah.” Zarya chuckles to herself. “You noticed yes? That I am quite fine with Doctor Ziegler in our ranks?”

Fareeha nods. “I did, yeah.”

“It is because I know things. If you want to know, you must promise it does not become public, yes?”

Fareeha nods again in acceptance. “Of course.”

Zarya hums to herself, judging the captain. “It is very dangerous, very few know this. But I trust you, Fareeha.”

“I am honoured Aleks, thank you. I won’t tell a soul, not even Angela should it come up--  
Fareeha begins, her curiosity taking over.

“Is fine with Angela, I suspect she knows already.” Zarya cuts Fareeha off. “She is very famous, and knows many things. Maybe one time you ask her about them, yes? But for now I will tell you this I know for certain.” Zarya steps closer to Fareeha into her personal space, not wanting to be too loud should Athena pick it up.

Fareeha waits eagerly, but keeps a calm, cool, and collected poker face as she does so. The suspense is killing her inside.

“I think many different things about vampires, Fareeha, but one thing I do know for a fact…” Zarya takes a deep breath, emotions running high as she is reminded of the crisis once again. “Katya Volskaya, she is the saviour of my people. WIthout her, my homeland would be in ruins, and every day I am thankful my people do not suffer under the omnics as they did during the crisis. She is a hero to my people, and she is a vampire.”

Fareeha has no outright response to that. One doesn’t have to be too resolute in regards to keeping up with world news to know that Katya Volskaya was one of the most influential people within Russia, if not a top contender in influence with the rest of the world. To think that such a prominent figure could hide such a large secret as that is almost unthinkable.

“Is a shock, yes?” Zarya nods to herself, already knowing the answer to the rhetorical question. “I do not want to talk too much about it, but I will give basics yes? You should ask Angela more later, if you are becoming good friends.”

 

Fareeha thinks back on the night she had with Angela, laughing, drinking, and having fun. They seemed to be getting quite close together. Maybe This…friendship, relationship, whatever it was, or whatever it grows into, perhaps will reveal more than Fareeha ever wanted to know.

“I think I will.” Fareeha answers back, making the mental note to put it on her To-Do list.

-

Lena loves the moon.

It's not fleeting, or passing, it's been built up over many many years. She's always had an appreciation for it, been interested in being there, standing on the moon since she was a young one. She used to dream she would fly a plane so fast she could reach it.

(Not a rocket, mind you, but an actual plane)

Over the years she's grown, Lena’s learned to love the moon more in different ways.

She loves the way the moon washes over Amelie’s skin, making her look almost ethereal until it's reflected light. Lena finds Amelie the most beautiful when she is almost asleep, frame in the window of their bedroom, just laying casually as the light kisses her skin.

Lena also loves the way Emily's eyes glow with the moon. They look like diamonds shining amongst the dark. Every night as the three lay in bed, Lena falls in love with Emily all over again as she gazes into her eyes.

The little and the same changes the moon makes to her loves make Lena love them, and the moon, all the more.

“Lena…?” Emily calls from inside their room. Lena's on the balcony, alone, thinking,

Emily’s voice brings Lena out of her retrospective thoughts. She turns to the sleepy redhead. “Oh, Em.” Lena smiles at her. “Sorry love, wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon.” Lena whispers softly, knowing that both of her loves would be able to hear from such a short distance away should they be awake.

Emily closes to the distance between them, slowly, bringing her tired arms around the speedster. “We missed you.” She murmurs low, voice still laden with tiredness.

Lena laughs lightly into the embrace. “Em you saw me early this morning, it's only been a few hours.”

Emily nuzzles her nose into Lena’s neck, smelling her scent and relaxing. “I saw you, Ame didn't.” Emily reasons.

Lena rolls her eyes playfully as a third figure appears behind Emily. “Speaking of the devil.” Lena says as she unwraps her right arm from Emily and opens the embrace up, inviting Amelie to join them. “Come here you.” Lena murmurs.

Amelie gratefully joins the embrace, getting closer to Lena to captures her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. “Welcome back Lena,” Amelie whispers as they break apart. “You’ve been gone so long, cherie, I was beginning to think I would forget the taste of your lips.”

Lena gives Amelie her trademark grin, “You’d never forget love, don’t matter where you were I’d come find you eventually!”

Emily and Amelie laugh, finally feeling completely relaxed knowing Lena is okay. The three stand there on the balcony, Lena pulling out of her lovers’ embrace to move back to the railing. She gazes up at the moon once again, soon followed by Emily and Amelie as they move to her sides. Lena turns her head, looking at Emily’s eyes as they glow in the moonlight. She turns her head to the other side, watching Amelie’s skin look absolutely stunning bathed in it.

“Aren’t we a right ol’ dandy group huh?” Lena asks to no one in particular, shifting her gaze back to the moon.

“A werewolf,” Emily hums, referring to herself, “A vampire,” She stops to look at Amelie beside Lena. “and a human…” Emily laughs heartily. “We are, aren’t we?”

Amelie smiles to herself. “Indeed.”

Lena huffs, blowing air up to put her hair back in place. “Wouldn’t trade either of you for the world, loves. What would I do without the big fluffy cuddles and the slow beating of Ame’s heart? Nothing right! I’d go mad!” Lena smiles. “RIght mad, knowing you two makes me the happiest gal alive.”

Emily takes Lena’s left hand in her own. “You two bring me happiness every day.”

Amelie takes up Lena’s right hand to mirror Emily. “I have never felt more alive than I do with you two.

Lena grins again. “That’s right good loves!”

An easy silence falls over the lovers. Each taking the time to appreciate one another, just feeling the love come from each and in turn sharing their own through their touch. They stand as such, in the light of the moon for a few moments more.

“Alright Em, Ame.” Lena breaks the silence. “I think it's right time we head in, yeah? I’ve gots of things to tell! But I need my bed, all soft and comfy and warm with you two in it! Hey-- don’t give that face, love.” Amelie rolls her eyes playfully at Lena’s growing excitement. “I’ve gots lots to tell! Actually, I got to tell you both about Ange right, but let's head to bed yeah?”

Emily nods in agreement. “We’re all tired from today… let's go lay down. Whats this about Angela?”

“Did the Doctor finally get in with those, ‘hip new kiddos’ you like to so call them cherie?” Amelie adds on, also curious as to what Lena is going to say.

“Oh nothing like that, not yet at least she’s too uptight around the rest of the human kiddos to really do much with that. I’ve gots lots to say ‘bout her but you gotta know the backstory, the full scenario before you get to the juicy stuff.”

“Oh really?” Amelie raises her eyebrow in skepticism. “And what exactly is the news about, cherie?”

“It’s ‘bout Ange and ‘Reeha!” Lena exclaims happily. “An’ you know what I reckon to say before I tell you?”

“What’s that?” Emily smiles, amused at Lena’s little antics over not telling them all the details.

“I think they’re doing jus’ fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes I guess:
> 
> -my writing style probably changes a bit throughout this entire chapter so like, whoops again but it happened. 
> 
> -I hope I got Zarya's speech patterns close enough? I find her and Fareeha are pretty hard to write dialogue for because I need to focus on getting what info I need out but within their speech patterns, and with Fareeha I haven't..... done a pun with her yet and I'm dying to do one so I gotta put one in there damn it
> 
> -regarding Katya and other characters that will show up, I have all this world building stuff I have set out but depending on how this goes I may or may not show most of it lmao. And since more characters are gonna be showing up relatively soon I guess I should mention that not every character showing up will be human and more than just vampire/werewolf/human that have already been introduced will be showing up eventually.
> 
> Also if you do enjoy this chapter please consider commenting. I really have absolutely no idea what people like/don't like regarding this fic and your comments help me get motivated to actually sit down and write. If you have even any questions about some lore I mentioned or something don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff I have I'll be including in the fic itself but some I'll have to leave out because it doesn't fit with where the story is going. 
> 
> Anyways please have a nice day and I hope you all enjoyed this!!


	6. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela seems to be overworking herself and Fareeha drops by to give the doctor a little distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, its been like two months,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, school sucks and this chapter was really hard to write out despite how short it is because I don't normally do..... fluffy stuff idk but I hope you enjoy.

**2080, August 5th, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Gibraltar**

The medical ward is quiet in Gibraltar; completely silent except for the shuffling of Angela as she goes about her business. The slow ticking of the analogue clock in the corner is the only indication time is passing. It is only during these times of solitude that Angela keeps free to drop her guise of humanity completely. She is relaxed, her fangs elongated, her eyes showing their murky red depths, and her fingers typing far faster than a human possibly could.  She is focused, so intent on her work that she doesn’t hear the door opening despite her increased hearing. 

Fareeha strolls in casually, the medical ward’s door closing softly behind her. She spots the doctor typing away at her desk, the click of each keypress happening quicker than she’s ever heard before. As she strolls closer she spots Angela’s hands flying across the keyboard, moving far faster than she can comprehend. She absorbs the sight, watching with interest at the document Angela is writing seems to be filled with more medical knowledge according to the few sentences she reads out. 

Angela’s fast movements cease as she takes a large breath in, stretching in her chair and rolling her shoulders to deal with sitting in the same spot for too long. She reaches her hand out to grasp a mug on the desk, eyes still intently focused on her work. Fareeha clears her throat, deciding now to be the best time to get Angela’s attention. 

Angela jumps in her chair, startled like a deer in headlights at the sudden noise. She whips around, fangs bared and lips curled back into a snarl as she whirls at Fareeha, hissing. She stops, putting a hand over her mouth in surprise and to stop the hissing as she realises it’s only Fareeha. A blush creeps up on her as recognizes she just embarrassed herself in front of her of all people.

Fareeha stands in front of her, dumbfounded.

The two stand in a semi-awkward silence, neither wanting to address what just happened.

Angela buries her head in her hands while reverting back to her human features, her face burning up even more in silent embarrassment. Fareeha finally breaks the silence by offering a crooked grin, and a slight chuckle to lighten the mood. 

“Well, that is most certainly not what I was expecting doctor.” 

Angela groans, “Oh Fareeha! I’m sorry! I wasn’t--- I” she finds it hard to speak.    
I was so engrossed in my work I didn’t hear… you and I normally let myself relax when there’s no one here and---” 

“Hey,” Fareeha stops Angela mid sentence before she gets on with rambling too much. “It's alright Angela,” she says with a twinkle in her eye. “It was rather cute actually.” 

Angela looks up at Fareeha, wrinkling her nose in confusion. “Cute?”

“Yeah.”

“You think…” Angela trails off, looking Fareeha straight in the eyes. “That was cute?”

“Absolutely.” Fareeha gives Angela a cocky little smirk. “I never thought I could sneak up on a creature of the night such as yourself. Seeing it happen was all too cute, like the way you’re blushing right now and trying it hide it.”

“I am no-- Fareeha!” Angela yells in indignation, blushing even heavier and looking away while groaning, unable to look the captain in the eye. 

“Yes you are!” Fareeha laughs again, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

“You’re awful.” Angela pouts, “I’m supposed to be scary, and fearsome-- and deadly! Like one of those fake-vampires you see on TV shows you humans make, Fareeha: sexy and mystery and horrifying.”

“Well,” Fareeha leans against Angela’s desk, arms half-crossed but relaxed, “I quite like the real ones a lot more, especially when they’re cute to watch.”

“Nhhg… Fareehaaaa. Stop making me blush, I’m supposed to be scary, mysterious, and hard to approach. You’re ruining my perfectly crafted image that I put a lot of effort into.” 

“A lot of effort?” Fareeha raises her eyebrows, “are you trying to scare me away from the big bad vampire?”

Angela points to herself, letting her fangs drop for a moment to add dramatic effect as she gives Fareeha a winning smile. “The big bad vampire is me, so yes!” She laughs..

“Well I,” Fareeha begins, dramatically striking a pose, “will not give up! Captain Fareeha Amari reporting for duty, ready to save the world from the ‘big bad vampires’, and perhaps even save her as well.” Fareeha ends her dramatization with a wink.

Angela, unable to respond with words, simply dissolves into giggles.

Fareeha smiles back, enjoying the genuine warmth of Angela’s laugh.

The two sit in silence for but a moment, allowing each other to recover from their silly venture. Angela takes deep breaths, slowly composing herself once again. Fareeha fiddles with her fingers, giving her hands something to do while Angela recovers.

“You’re amazing, Angela.” Fareeha breaks the silence as Angela seems to be done. “Really, truly amazing. I’m really glad we’re…. Friends.” 

“I--” Angela is speechless, and caught off guard. She looks away from the captain to her half full mug of now cold blood. 

Fareeha shifts her weight, scooting closer along the side of the desk to move closer to Angela. “You know…”

“Uhn-- Yes?” Angela sits up straight, clearing her throat. 

“Well…-- uh” Fareeha fumbles a bit, suddenly self conscious. “I’d like to get to know you a lot better, Angela. Just the two of us. Would you care to watch a movie with me, your choice?” 

Angela looks the young, brave, honest, and kind captain leaning beside her desk. Her heart, a mere whimper that normally pounds in her chest, is utterly frantic. Who would miss out on such an opportunity? Who could bear to turn such an offer down? She couldn’t possibly, not since they slept in the same bed, had drinks, she had so much fun--

_ Pretending. _

“I would love to, Fareeha.” Angela smiles, a full, bright and beautiful smile that lights up her face. “Would later tonight work? I just need to finish up these documents and I’ll be all good to go.”

“Yes!” Fareeha says, a bit too quickly for her own liking but keeping calm. “Yes, yes, how does seven sound?” 

“That should be enough time for me to get through these-- I’ll come up to your room at seven then.” Angela punctuates the words with a nod towards her screen.

“That-- sounds good! I will see you later, Angela. Don’t wear yourself out too much on those documents alright?” 

“I will try not to.” Angela gives Fareeha one last parting smile as Fareeha has already made her way to the door.

The door shuts quietly behind Fareeha.

_ She can’t know. _

Angela shudders at the thought.

She slumps in her seat, exhausted, from what she can’t quite tell. She wipes her eyes, trying to wake herself up with more energy but to no avail. She watches her eyes bleed slowly to red in the computer’s screen’s reflection, varying shades popping throughout. To a human, it would seem like a solid colour but to a vampire so many intricate details are made out, even in a reflection. 

Her fangs elongate, the rest of her human guise dropping along with them. She puts a finger against the monitor,  her nails now clawed and sharp enough to cut through skin with ease. She stares into the murky depths of her own soul, the monster within reflecting back on her.

_ What would they think, _

_ If they knew the scent of fresh blood lingers around like a marking; _

_ Etched into the soul, _

_ Forever damned. _

_ They can never know. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead yet but I might have to go back and redo some of my planning to fix some stuff and maybe cut back on the Scope(tm) of it but overall I think the main stuff will stay the same! Just less like, overall plot and more centralized plot around directly Fareeha & Angela and their struggles more right now and maybe if I feel like it get into the other stuff in another fanfic? idk man I'm hoping to get this one done first so I'm not gonna see where to heck I'm gonna end this.
> 
> Anyways if you're still reading this I hope you enjoyed and please have a fantastic day!!!


	7. A Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its only been a few hours since they last saw each other but Fareeha and Angela seem to grow ever closer.

Voices murmur, sound effects crackle, and two pairs of eyes are glued to the screen as their movie choice plays out in front.

They are laying down on Fareeha’s bed, just big enough for the two of them. Pillows are propped against the wall to make sitting up more comfortable. Half eaten bowls of popcorn sit on the nightstand on Fareeha’s side, while a cup of blood sits on Angela’s. The two are close, under one blanket.

It’s almost tempting, how close Fareeha is, to take her hand. Angela can hear the slow beat of Fareeha’s heart, loud, clear, and comforting. She feels better than she has all day just being close to the captain and relaxing. Letting her mind wandering during the movies and not focus on work-- it's a breath of fresh air.

She takes a sip of her drink, the slightly warmed blood oozing down her throat pleasantly. She closes her eyes briefly to savour the drink, the warmth of it spreading through her. She’s careful not to make a mess, cautiously placing the cup back down once finished. Shuffling catches her attention briefly, she looks to her left surprised to see Fareeha gazing back at her.

Fareeha’s face is filled with muted curiosity, as if she’s trying her best not to bring attention to her interest in Angela’s actions. Angela smiles back, shifting to face Fareeha more comfortably. “Find something interesting?” She prompts, speaking just loud enough for Fareeha to hear her over the movie.

Fareeha blushes, feeling embarrassed for being caught but grabs the remote in the middle and pauses the movie anyway to continue the conversation easier. “A little bit,” she admits, her curiosity fully getting the better of her. “We barely talked about it last time we went out for drinks…” Fareeha pauses, looking for the right words to say. “But I grew up learning about vampires in schools I attended, many that didn’t really explain how you--” Fareeha gestures to Angela and the cup of blood. “--Work, really. Most of what they said was prejudice.”

Angela hums, digesting the information. “And I was around when you were little.” She cracks a bit of a smile at that, remembering Fareeha’s constant questions from years past. “But we never talked about how I worked, you were more interested in whatever your mother and I were doing.”

“Yeah.” Fareeha nods, mostly to herself, remembering her questions to Angela as a young child. “And now--” She stops, taking a second to look deep into Angela’s eyes. “I’d really like to know more about the truth.”

“Well,” Angela smiles at her. “If you’re so inclined to listen, ask and I will answer.”

Fareeha takes a few moments, staring into Angela’s eyes to gather her thoughts.

Realizing her mistake she turns away and clears her throat. She fiddles with her hands, trying to find the right words to say. “How do you…” she starts out almost cautiously, “handle the… your, work? You've treated myself and many others quite a bit and are a doctor after all. Doesn't the blood cause complications?”

“Hm” Angela nods along, understanding what Fareeha is essentially saying she was taught. “Humans have not done much research on us, at least not any released to the public or otherwise tampered by my kind.” She begins off. “So it is hard to imagine, I suppose, that what you humans are taught isn't entirely accurate.”

Fareeha nods, turning to face Angela and what her intently as she begins her explanation.

Angela hums, trying to think of the best way to describe to Fareeha her bodily functions in a way Fareeha can relate to. “The best way I to… share my experience with you, and how I can work as a doctor is to explain how feeding works in us.”

“Blood is much like, or rather extremely similar to food for your body. When you are hungry, you eat, when you are full, your stomach feels like it cannot take much more hm? Our-- vampires, bodies, do much the same thing with blood. There is no perpetual bloodlust like you see in the movies. Our bodies process the blood much slower than humans, so we must feed less, but otherwise aside from starving ourselves blood smells much like any well cooked meal you humans may have.”

Fareeha slowly nods, understanding what Angela is saying. “So,” she says, piecing together what she thinks Angela may say next for confirmation. “For you, working on people as a doctor is…. doable because you simply aren't tempted by the,” Fareeha falters for a moment, grimacing at people being thought of as ‘food’, “patients because you feed?”

Angela shakes her head a bit, “not entirely, no.” She takes Fareeha’s hand in her own, wanting to make the captain more comfortable. “It's not so much a lack of temptation from feeding and much like how many people can work in the food industry and not eat the food they make. The people whom I treat, whether they are human or otherwise are my patients and I would never dare to even think about feeding upon them. With some practice, it is quite easy to entirely ignore the smell of human blood when fed regularly, which is easier in our present than it has ever been.”

Angela gently rubs the top of Fareeha’s hand with little circles of her thumb, hoping to provide the captain with a comforting but non-invasive touch. “We vampires have blended into human society for many years Fareeha.” Angela’s voice becomes softer, more wistful as she remembers her childhood and the knowledge her mother and father left her with before their deaths. “My kind has been involved in human history as long as they have been around. I am simply one of the few vampires that are ‘out’ to the public. Despite humanity’s common knowledge we and many other species have existed for so long, it has only been in the last century that more ‘harmless’ humanoid species have been accepted in human society.”

Fareeha hums in agreement. “Yes, I know a few Fae that were recruited to join Helix. Many countries around the world seem to be alright with them now, but my mother told me even a few decades before I was born things were very tense when she was growing up, as they were the first to be really accepted into the global society.”

“Exactly.” Angela confirms. “And to get back to the original point, we are some of the most human-like species on earth, but due to our less than…. Agreeable history with humans and ‘apex predator’ status, my family was one of the only two that agreed to reveal themselves.”

Fareeha’s brows raise in alarm. She shifts her body to face Angela more head on while keeping her hand in Angela’s. “Agreed?”

“Interested Fareeha?” Angela laughs softly at the captain’s suddenly animated figure but stops herself short to answer. “Mm yes,” she begins, “agreed. My family were more based entirely in human society and were asked to be the first contact from the vampire community. They entered a deal with the Swiss government and here I am.”

“That,” Fareeha murmurs, putting her free hand overtop of Angela’s still holding hers, “seems like it was a heavy weight for your family to bear. But I think they would proud of where you are, and how you've shown the world that vampires are more than what human myths say.”

“Perhaps”, Angela murmurs back, trailing away in thought as Fareeha comforts her.

The two fall into a comfortable silence, the only sound being of the screen running their paused movie. Angela shifts closer to Fareeha, moving her head closer to the edge of the pillow beside Fareeha’s face. They gaze at each other, the barest hint of a smile visible on both of their faces.

Outside of the walls of Fareeha’s room, the world goes on.  
Inside, the gap between the two, the captain and the medic, becomes ever smaller.

Angela peers at Fareeha’s eyes, remembering the first time she felt lost in them. She remembers the gentle gaze that swept the briefing room; the hardened soldier that stood for justice in the middle of a bloodied battlefield; the careful, calculating gaze as she examined her Raptora suit in the armory. Angela recognizes the reflection of light, the minute details others would not see of _Fareeha Amari._

A wonderful woman, an outstanding captain, a pioneer of justice. She is a light in the dreary world, a beacon of hope, safety, justice, and honor to many.

Hundreds of thoughts enter Angela’s head of Captain Amari, but none hold up to the real person laying beside her. So engrossed in her thoughts, her brow furrows.

With little warning, warm, comforting hands wrap around Angela and pull her close. It's a soft surprise, but not an unwelcome gesture. A small smile flits across her face, a ghost that goes unseen by the other occupant of the room. She lays there in strong arms, feeling protected.

On this night, Angela Ziegler slowly slips away into a welcoming sleep. One with no worries, no stress. For once, she feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy am I sorry this took so damn long, and that its really fucking short. School is a huge stress so I'm trying to still work on this when I can while also Not Dying Because Grad Year Sucks but anyways. 
> 
> Its late, I know, but I'm gonna try and work on this more often now that finals are done. Thank you for putting up with my terrible schedule and I really appreciate everyone that reads, leaves kudos, and comments on this. It really does make me happy and I get more motivation when I know people like it so thank you for all of that!!
> 
> if there's another large lull in-between chapters of this I might just post some older work that I'll edit and have that kinda fill the void a bit? haha I'm so sorry. Thank you again and please have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so good luck to those of you interested because man I have no idea where this story is going but I am so GAY for vampire!Angela, help me.
> 
> This is more than likely not gonna be a huge story, and updates will be sporadic because, well, it's me heh. Also, this is unbeta'd and made at like 2 AM so sorry if there's any mistakes or weird grammar. 
> 
> I actually do want to finish this with some overarching plot spread between though so I may just plan out some chapters in chronological order but overall it's not gonna be??? this huge coherent plot??? rip idk. The main pairing is gonna be Pharmercy and future chapters will include them being really gay but to what extent??? am I gonna get them together quick??? fuck idk man. I'm gonna decide on that feel later, but the next chapter should have some pharmercy, or at least include Fareeha depending on what I plan to make it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I made some hcs based on this... some are gonna be mentioned in future chapters (I hope) but otherwise if you got questions then just idk hit me up an I can explain.


End file.
